


Fresh Start

by Lotsofimagines



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, teen wolf imagines, tw imagines, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofimagines/pseuds/Lotsofimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Start

Stiles once told her that nothing hurts more than watching the one you love fall in love with someone else; and Y/N was pretty sure that they were right, it hurt like hell to watch the person you love, love someone else. But as she watched Derek start feeling something for Jennifer she moved out of the way, because her bother once told her that 'if he truly loved you then he wouldn't start loving her'. At the time she thought he was being harsh but now she sees how wise her baby brother is.

Now Y/N was still in this small town and couldn't get away from Derek or Jennifer. Every time she saw the two of them together it was like a knife to the gut. It didn't take her long to pack up her stuff and move out of town. She honestly hated he thought of running away because she couldn't stand the thought of her ex-boyfriend with another woman, but she refused to look at it like that; she was looking at it as a fresh start.

* * *

The drive to Forks didn't seem as long as Y/N remembered, but then again she was eager to get there she barley went below the speed limit the entire drive. The further she was from Beacon Hills the more free she felt.

It had been a while since she'd been to Forks, the last time she remembers being here was her the summer before her freshman year of college, almost six years ago. So when she pulled into town and noticed that not much had changed she laughed, small town life never changed much.

Pulling up to the small cabin on the reservation she felt nervous, it had been nearly six year, a lot can happen in six years but Y/N wasn't going to let a bunch of 'what ifs' ruin her fresh start. But she couldn't help but sit in her car for a little longer reminiscing on memories from the past.

Walking up to the door had been the easy part, actually knocking and walking into these peoples lives was another thing. But she did it anyway, she knocked on the door and waited. When the door did open she was met with her child hood playmate, her best friend in this little run down town, Jacob Black. He looked different from the last time she'd seen him, more muscular and serious, like he'd seen things that no one should; but then again who hasn't.

"Can I help you?" His question pulled at her heart, he obviously didn't recognize her.

"Um... yeah. It's Y/N. Y/N Stilinski." She saw his eyes widen before she was being pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god. It's been too long." Jacob pulled away and ushered her inside taking them out of the perpetual Forks rain. "So what brings you back to Forks?"

Y/N looked down at her shoes and started messing with a lose thread in her sweater, it's always been a habit of hers when she thought what she had to say was going to be brushed away. She didn't know how Jacob or his father would react to her asking but she never knew until she tried.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple of days, until I could get my feet on the ground?" She asked looking anywhere but at Jacob until she heard him chuckle.

"Y/N, calm down. You can stay here as long as you need. You're practically family."

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by with Y/N trying to find a job and an apartment, and she found out the living with Jacob was like having a sleep over every night. They had six years to make up for but their friendship was stronger than ever.

"So wait you mean to tell me than you've never been surfing?" Y/N couldn't help but laugh along with Jacob as they walked along the reservation's coast line. They'd been there for a couple of hours, soaking up the only sunny day forecasted for that month.

"Nope. Never had the time. I'd always be too busy."

"That's just sad." That earned Jacob a smack upside the head. "OK, next clear day I'm taking you." She laughed, she'd noticed that she's laughed more in the weeks that she's been in Forks than she had in the last year she was with Derek. But she tried not to dwell on the thought of him anymore, and it wasn't that hard; she seemed to be thinking about him less and less the more time she spent with Jacob.

"Wait, do you hear that?" They stopped, and Jacob looked towards the forest. She knows what he is and what is family is, just like she knows what Derek is, she also knew that it was better to stay quiet while they concentrated on whatever has caught their attention.

She watched while Jacob listened, but when she saw his eyes widen she got scared. Something was out there, something that didn't belong out there.

"Y/N run!" And she did. She heard fabric tearing knowing that Jacob had shifted, then snarling and growling. She took a quick look behind her to see two wolved, one jet black with chocolate brown eyes; Jacob. The other snow white with crystal blue eyes. The unknown was much larger than Jacob, and obviously just turned which would make him more violent and blood thursty. That terrified Y/N, she couldn't bare the thought of Jacob getting hurt or worse, but there wasn't much she could do, she was mearly a human after all.

Now anyone who has ever walked through the forests around Forks knows that you have to watch where you step or you'll end up falling flat on your face, and that's exactly what happened to Y/N. Her foot caught on an uprooted tree and she was sent sprawling, landing the wrong way on her ankle. She could hear whimpers, growling, and the thund of running feet, well paws in this case.

The white wolf stood about ten feet away from her, their teeth bared and growles rumbling from their throat. She was terrified, she wanted to move, to run but she couldn't, the pain in her ankle was too much. She watched as they stalked closer.

Eight feet away and she tried to drag herself away from the beast.

Five feet away and she could clearly see the quickly healing gashed on its side.

Two feet away and she could smell the earth and the blood matted in his fur.

She kept trying to drag herself backwards, but for every foot she got the wolf took half a step towards her. She knew that if it wanted to it could pownce and tear her apart, but half the fun for the cat is to play with the mouse.

The white wolf gave one final growl before he finally pounced. It's teeth easily sunk into Y/N's leg. The pain was unbareable, she screamed and kicked, trying to place a kick that would get the wolf to let go of her leg. Every second the wolf had her leg in their mouth the more hope Y/N loss. She was certain she was going to die out here, she was losing too much blood and there was no one she could call for.

She barely registered the pain now, the blood loss was making her tired, so tired. The last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered shut was a large brown wolf attack the white one with a well placed bite to it's jugular.

* * *

Derek ran to the Stililnski house after Stiles had hung up his frantic phone call. All he remembers hearing was that something happened to Y/N, and that sent him running to seek answers from her brother.

"What happened? Is she okay?" He burst into the house to see Stiles pacing around the living room with tears streaking down his face.

"Go get in the car. I'll tell you on the way." Stiles mumbled, pushing past Derek and out to his car. Derek had no choice but to follow, if he wanted to know if Y/N was OK then he had to follow Stiles.

"Is Y/N OK?" He asked again when he got in the car. But if Derek would just listen to Stiles' heart and listen to the rapid beating and concentrate to sense the worry to know that no, Y/N was not alright.

"She got attacked." Stiles took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and focus on the road. "She was staying with a family friend up in Washington when a rouge werewolf attacked them."

Derek didn't know what to say. The girl he loved was two states away, and he didn't know if she was going to survive or not. He knew better than anyone the the bite can kill, that even if you survived your life would never be the same.

* * *

The car hasn't even stopped fully when Derek jumped out, he'd been sitting in the car for god knows how long, his mind giving him the worst possible scenarios. So when Stiles pulled the car up to the small cabin Derek jumped out, ignoring Stiles telling him that it probably wasn't the best thing to do. Now Derek had a well functioning nose and he could smell the scent of many werewolves, but he didn't give a damn, Y/N was in there somewhere and all he wanted to know was if she was okay.

Stiles eventually caught up and was able to get to the door before Derek could knock it down in his haste to get inside.

"There are at least three people in there that could kick your ass so you need to -"

"Don't you dare tell me I need to calm down. Your sister, the woman I love is laying in there. So you can shut the hell up until we know she's OK."

Derek would've continued his rant but the door opened and a pitted looking boy stood before them. He said nothing, but when he recognized Stiles the both of them were ushered inside and into a room too small for the five people now standing around. All of their eyes were trained on the same thing, the same figure laying in the bed. Derek made his way to the bed side, to Y/N's side.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Derek looked at every person in there searching for an answer.

"Almost twenty-four hours." One said, Derek couldn't help but feel crushed at the new. Twenty-four hours was a long time for someone's body to accept the bite. There had to be more aspects to what's kept her unconscious for so long.

"She lost a lot of blood. She nearly bled out on the way here." One explained further. But honestly Derek didn't want to know details, it all lead to the same out come; Y/N laying on that bed.

"Come on baby, please wake up. Please Y/N" Derek whispered, but everyone heard it. You don't really get privacy in a house full of werewolves.

* * *

Derek stayed by her bedside for hours, people came in and out but he stayed. He wasn't going to move from her side until she woke up or her heart stopped beating.

"Come on baby." He'd been saying the same thing since he'd gotten there; begging, pleading for Y/N to wake up.

Derek thought he was hallucinating when he heard it, her heart picked up. He sat up straight and grabbed her hand. If she was walking up he wanted to be there for her. He watched her for what seemed like hours before he heard her start muttering. He watched, waited for her to wake up.

"Derek?" When he heard her mumble his name he knew she was waking up. He also knew what she'd wake up as. He continued to watch her, listen to her mutter little words and sentences. He wanted to wake her up himself but he knew that the possibility of her waking up and not having full control was too high. So he waited, waited for the girl he loved to wake up. Another hour pasted and her mumbling grew more frequent. Derek then realized the she was dreaming.

He saw her eyes flutter before they opened completely, but they weren't the bright Y/EC he was used to seeing when ever he looked at her, they were a bright yellow.


End file.
